


Art: The Private Journal of Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (aged 34 & a half)

by Bluespirit



Series: The Glitter Pen Chronicles [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve really does when he's supposed to be doing paperwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Private Journal of Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett (aged 34 & a half)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lantean_drift & Zinfic. Sparkly, pink glitter pens FTW!! *g*
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive this image or use it to make icons, etc, without asking first. Thank you.

  
[   
  
  
](http://www.blue-spirit.co.uk/images/H5O/private journal_bluespirit.jpg)   


Please click through for full-sized image (1024x768).


End file.
